RWA Ruthless Aggression
Ruthless Aggression Undisputed RWA Championship: Spawn © vs. Spiderman Must Be A Winner: Superman Prime vs. Superman Spanish Heavyweight Championship: Vega © vs. Guile Tag Team Tornado Tag Elimination Match for the RWA Tag Team Championships: Pokemon Masters © vs Cagepyse MITB is on the line: Blue Beetle vs. Zach Starr RWA Women's Championship: Harley Quinn © vs. Black Cat Hardcore Match: Black Canary vs. Huntress Extreme Rules Match for the RWA Extreme Championship: Master Chief © vs. Homer Simpson Breakthrough Ladder Match (A 10 man gauntlet match with the final 2 facing in a ladder match. The winner gets a Undisputed title match on Shockwave or Rampage.) - Chris Redfield vs. Superboy vs. Akuma vs. The Crow vs. Starkiller vs. Duke Nukem vs. Red Skull vs. Wesker vs. Gambit vs. Ryu Hayabusa Results *1 - The match ended in no contest due to Keith's rage being unleashed on both Miroku and Deadpool. *4 - Blue Beetle got himself DQ'd by hitting a low blow on Starr in front of the ref. *6 - Blue Beetle cash in his MITB shot. After the match, Zach Starr told Blue Beetle that he talk RWA President CM Punk in the back and Punk told that since their match did not end well. They will have another match later on the event but for the Undisputed RWA Championship. Starr also told him that they all know he will a way to get counted out or DQ'd so Punk made their match a no holds barred match. *8 - Harley use a prop gun with a boxing glove to win the match. *9 - Punk announce that the match will be under Street Fighters Rules. *11 - During the first fall of the match, the Punisher came to the ring with a steel chair and hit the chair to his boss so Prime could get the first fall. Kyle and Punisher fought each other in the ring a bit and both men head to the back as Kyle was chasing the Punisher down. Prime use a kryptonite steel chain to win the match and try to kill Superman by using that same chain until security came and Prime lets go of the chain. *12 - The lights went out during the match. The lights went back on and Starr was bleeding from head to toe. Miscellaneous Facts *Both Superman and Spiderman have a talk in the back about Superman's match against Superman Prime. It could either one of them facing either Prime or Spawn at Cybermania 3. Superman wish Spiderman luck and Spidey say the same thing as well. But in his head, he thinking to himself that Superman is the one that needs the luck. *A match between Keith and Miroku at Total Lockdown was made. After that, Miroku spit Keith in the eye and told Miroku that he are fucking dead and make his life a living hell. *During an interview with Fred Durst, Starr told him that this could be his last shot at redemption and his last night as a RWA superstar. *Spiderman and Superman have a talk to each other in the ring. Spidey told Superman they been the same leagues everywhere we go pretty much. He are the number one star in NoDQ as he's the number one star in SCAW. But in RWA, they are pretty much even and people called them the greatest heroes from each of our comic brands. Spidey is Marvel, Superman is DC. So he just want to ask him to face him one on one in a match so see who is the greatest caw star of all time. Superman told that he got a point, but he say yes to him. But he wanted to face him at Cybermania 3. Spiderman agree to this and their epic match will happened at the biggest stage of them all. Category:Rage Wrestling Association Category:RWA CPVS Category:E-fed CPVS Category:2012